


Kamasutra

by CelestialVoid



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Doggy Style, Kama Sutra, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Isaac Lahey, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Isaac distinctly remembers Scott complaining about Stiles whining over the lack of sex he’s getting. To quote him: “Stiles wants to have a good time. Many, many good times. Several times in a row. In several different positions”.And so Isaac went through Derek’s collection of books and found on that peaks his interest. He convinces Stiles to try Kamasutra, and the result is better than either of them could have ever dreamed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirius_bucky_solo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius_bucky_solo/gifts).



> For sirius_bucky_solo, who requested some stisaac action. Here you go, darling. Enjoy.
> 
> Please ignore the section of italics. There's something wrong with the text and nothing I do will fix it in the original document nor on AO3, so please just ignore it. Sorry.

“Hey, Stiles,” Isaac called, setting his pen down on top of the stack of papers: report forms for the students, plans for the sports team, equipment orders, request forms, expenditure reports for the lacrosse team and everything in between.

“Yeah?” Stiles replied as he set the stack of clean plates back where they belonged in the cupboard before returning to drying the dishes.

“Do you remember, back in high school, that conversation you had with Scott in the locker room?” Isaac asked.

“I had many conversations with Scott in the locker room,” Stiles reminded him. “You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“Back when we were dealing with Derek’s psycho ex…. Miss Blake, the teacher… the darach.” Isaac paused, getting his train of thought back on track. “Remember how you were afraid she’d kill you because you were still a virgin.”

Stiles paused in his motions. Yes, he remembered – quite vividly in fact – but he didn’t want to let on to Isaac that he did, so he feigned interest and muttered, “Nope, don’t remember. I really only remember running for my life… a lot.”

“Well, you said – and I quote – ‘Stiles wants to have a good time. Many, many good times. Several times in a row. In several different positions’,” Isaac prompted, rising from the dining room chair and strutting over to Stiles’ side. He leant in close, the heat of his breath brushing against Stiles’ ear and sent a shiver down the boy’s spine. “Ringing any bells?”

“A little,” Stiles admitted.

“Well, I was looking through Derek’s collection of books and I found this,” Isaac whispered, holding up a small book before Stiles’ face. The pages had been thumbed smooth and dog eared slightly.

Stiles read the bright red lettering of the title: Kamasutra.

Stiles swallowed hard and gnawed at his lip.

Isaac brushed his lips against Stiles’ earlobe and continued, “And I was wondering if Stiles still wants to have a good time. Many, many good times. Several times in a row.” Isaac leant in close, his voice low and sultry as he purred, “In several different positions.”

Stiles’ head bobbed slightly before he began to nod enthusiastically.

“Yes,” Stiles muttered, setting aside the dishcloth and turning to meet Isaac’s gaze. “Stiles wants to have a good time.”

A devilish smirk spread across Isaac’s face.

Stiles took Isaac by the hand and lead him upstairs.

“My room,” Isaac said quietly.

Stiles turned to look at the boy, his brow raised quizzically; Stiles’ room had a bigger bed.

“I don’t want Derek to get mad at me if he smells me on your bed,” Isaac admitted.

“He won’t,” Stes assured him.

“I know, but still…”

“Okay,” Stiles whispered. “We’ll go to your room.”

Stiles grinned and turned around, leading the way to Isaac’s bedroom. He shut the door behind them, stripping off his hoodie and shirt as he stepped up to Isaac’s side. He cupped the slender boy’s face, bringing their lips together.

Stiles was patient but firm and insistent. He waited until Isaac relaxed into the warmth of the kiss and parted his lips, but once permission had been granted Stiles showed no hesitation in thoroughly ravaging Isaac’s mouth.

Isaac coiled his arms around Stiles’ shoulders, lacing his fingers through the soft locks of Stiles’ unkempt chestnut hair.

Stiles’ dropped one of his hands to Isaac’s slender waist, pulling him closer. The other hand slid into his golden curls, gently tugging at the back of his skull. Isaac gasped, his lips falling open as Stiles tilted his head, trailing faint kisses across Isaac’s jaw and the bulge of his Adam’s apple before running back up to his lips.

Stiles slid his hand up under the hem of Isaac’s shirt, lifting it over his firm abs and pulling back in order to help Isaac strip it off over his head. Isaac craned his neck and chased Stiles’ soft pink lips, crushing their lips together in a messy kiss. He opened his lips, welcoming the warmth of Stiles’ dominating tongue. It was passionate, searing, brutal and bruising. It was hard and deep and messy, a savage domination of tongues as they devoured each other. He hummed against Stiles’ lips, his nimble fingers tugging at the buckle of Stiles’ belt.

Stiles drew back, dropping his lips to Isaac’s throat, gently kissing, nipping and sucking at the pale skin. The soft buds of his fingertips trailed down through the seams of Isaac’s tight muscles, making the boy gasp and arch to Stiles’ touch.

Stiles dropped to his knees, his nimble hands making quick work of Isaac’s tight jeans. He swiftly unlatched Isaac’s belt, pressing kisses against the trail of golden hairs that vanished beneath the waistband of his pants. He undid the button and caught the zip between his teeth, dragging it down slowly. The vibrations rattled his teeth and left a shiver clawing at his spine. Isaac watched him with glassy lustful eyes, jaw slack and lips quivering with shallow breaths.

Stiles decided it would be best to put him out of his misery, sliding his fingers under his waistband of Isaac’s jeans and dragging the thick denim down to his ankles. He ran his palms up Isaac’s thighs, his warm touch making the boy gasp and whimper. His firm muscles twitched as if eagerly waiting to be touched more. He pressed tender kisses against the bulge that pushed against the soft cotton of Isaac’s boxers, palming his balls through his underwear and leaving Isaac in a mess of incoherent moans. Stiles hooked his fingers beneath the elastic band, dropping them down to the floor where they pooled around Isaac’s ankles.

Stiles pressed soft kisses against the protruding bones of Isaac’s hips, nipping at his tender skin. Isaac yelped as Stiles sucked hard enough to bruise his luminescent skin.

Stiles chuckled, licking his lips as he turned his attention to Isaac’s hard cock. He brushed his palm against Isaac’s neglected length, feeling his cock twitch as he whimpered and bucked towards Stiles’ touch. Stiles pressed soft kisses to Isaac’s dick, turning his lustful brown eyes up to meet Isaac’s glittering irises.

Stiles licked the wet trail along the underside of Isaac’s cock, making the boy groan with pleasure. It spurred Stiles, and so – without warning – he took the tip of Isaac’s cock into his mouth, teasing with his tongue before swallowing down as much as he could.

Stiles was a gorgeous young man, and one who happened to look even better with a dick in his mouth.

Isaac threw his head back, crying out as he ran his fingers through Stiles’ tousled hair. Isaac’s hips bucked towards Stiles’ face. Stiles purred, pulling back to swirl his tongue around the head of Isaac’s cock, lapping at the tip.

Stiles drew back, running his tongue up the underside of Isaac’s cock. He hummed at the sound of Isaac’s needy whimpers. The vibrations rumbled against his sensitive cock, making him gasp and whine.

Stiles pressed sloppy kisses against Isaac’s cock, swirling the ball of his thumb around the head of his cock, spreading the forming beads of precome.

Stiles took his length back in his mouth, sinking down over him and sucking hard enough that Isaac’s knees trembled. The beads of salty precome dripped from the head of Isaac’s cock, falling to Stiles’ tongue as he sucked, moving his mouth up and down the boy’s impressive length. Isaac’s knees began to bow, his legs threatening to give way. Stiles brought his hands to Isaac’s hips, ready to hold him upright if he had to.

Isaac threw his head back, his erotic cry was broken by his gasps as air failed to reach his lungs. He tightened his grip on Stiles’ hair, nails dragging at Stiles’ skull and tugging at the strands as his hips instinctively thrusted into the warmth of Stiles’ mouth. 

He was close. Stiles knew all his tells by now.         

He began to move faster, sucking at his length and swirling his tongue around his head, setting a pattern that drove Isaac over the edge.

Stiles sank down over Isaac’s cock again, feeling the hot rush of semen spill into his mouth. Stiles stayed there, sucking Isaac’s cock and milking him until he was spent.

Slowly, he drew back, looking up at Isaac as he swallowed. His soft pink lips were splattered with a few stray drops of salty come, which he licked up.

Isaac helped Stiles to his feet, cupping his face and brining their lips together in another blistering kiss. Isaac caught Stiles’ lip between his teeth, biting down on the warm flesh hard enough to draw blood.

Stiles hissed as a wave of pain flooded his veins and the copper taste of his own bitter, metallic blood seeped into his mouth.

Isaac ran his tongue across Stiles’ wound, pressing tender kisses against the torn flesh.

Stiles parted his lips, welcoming the warmth of Isaac’s tongue. Isaac cupped his mole-speckled cheek with one hand, the other grabbing at the mess of his hair as he crushed their mouths together.

It always shocked Stiles how much Isaac came out of his shell during their time together. When he was like this, he wasn’t the sweet little innocent boy that everyone knew, he was different: savage, instinctive and possessive.

Stiles tilted his chin, deepening the kiss. He ran his hands up Isaac’s chest, feeling his fingers dip into the curves of his muscles and over the thin dusting of chest hair as he coiled his arms around Isaac’s neck and pulled him closer. His lungs burnt, desperate for air.

He broke away to gasp for breath before bringing their lips together again.

It was passionate and dirty.  

Isaac stepped backwards, guiding Stiles towards the bed.

Stiles braced his hands against Isaac’s chest, shoving him back against the mattress. He clambered atop of him, straddling his waist and bringing their lips together against as he ground his hips against Isaac’s returning erection.

“Fuck,” Isaac gasped, his hot breath rolling across Stiles’ lips.

Stiles chuckled breathlessly, nibbling at the edge of his lip as he buckled his hips again, craning his neck to devour the exposed flesh of Isaac’s throat. He ran his tongue across the bulge of his Adam’s apple, feeling the vibration of gasps and whimpers as he ground his hips into the sheets. He bit lightly down on the junction of Isaac’s neck and shoulder, making him arch and whimper. Having found a spot sensitive enough to earn such a response, Stiles teased it relentlessly.

Isaac wasn’t his mate but he was a great lover – gentle and tender in all the right places but passionate and rough enough to drive Stiles to the point of begging – and very good looking; with plump lips, sparkling eyes, his glowing skin, his smooth jaw and pointed cheekbones, firm abs, incredible strength, his soft golden curls, and more than impressive dick.

Stiles sat back, sliding his fingers under the waistline of his jeans and slowly undoing the button.

Isaac’s ravenous eyes devoured every inch of his body, his fingers clawing at the rough denim as he relieved Stiles of his pants. He licked at his lips, eyes rolling over Stiles’ abs, trailing down to his exposed cock.

“Is it okay if I top first?” Isaac asked sheepishly.

Stiles smiled and nodded.

“So, um, how are we going to do this?” Isaac asked.

Stiles shrugged.

“Flip through the book and do whatever’s on the random page we turn to?” Stiles proposed.

“Okay,” Isaac whispered, reaching for the book he had set down on the bedside table. He flipped through the pages and stopped, showing Stiles the illustration.

Stiles smirked and leant forward. He brought his lips to Isaac’s ear and gently sucked at the boy’s lobe.

Isaac moaned and arched towards Stiles, his hand clenching and unfurling.

In the few years they had been living together, Stiles had learnt exactly what it is that can reduce each and every member of the pack to a blubbering mess of needy whimpers. And this was Isaac’s weakness.

Isaac bit into his lip and whined. If he wasn’t painfully hard before, he was now.

Stiles gave him reprieve, drawing back slowly and sitting back on the bed. He grabbed the lube and slicked up his slender fingers. He reached behind himself and gently teased himself open, sliding a finger inside. He gasped at the sudden intrusion and it didn’t help that Isaac took that moment to seize Stiles’ throbbing erection in his hand, running his hand up and down his pulsing length.

Stiles moaned, buckling into Isaac’s touch and then grinding back against his own fingers. He slid a second finger into his ass, gasping as Isaac rolled the ball of his thumb across the head of Stiles’ cock.

Isaac popped open the bottle of lubricant – as eager as ever – and poured a small amount onto his hand. He ran his palm up and down his cock, smearing to cool lube over his length.

Stiles positioned himself in his lap.

He slowly sank down over Isaac’s length, letting out a savage cry as Isaac edged into him inch by inch. They stayed still for a moment, waiting for the tight muscles of Stiles’ ass to adjust to Isaac’s thick cock.

Isaac sat upright, littering tender kisses across Stiles’ collarbone.

Stiles was the first to move, grinding down against Isaac’s length before setting a slow rhythm of shallow thrusts.

“Isaac,” Stiles moaned, earning a low growl in response.

Stiles rolled his hips, slowly sliding off of Isaac’s length before devouring it again.

“Oh fuck!” Stiles stammered.

Isaac took the lead, grabbing Stiles’ hips and thrusting into him.

Stiles cried out in bliss, his back arching as Isaac moved faster and faster.

Stiles was deliciously tight and hot and the way he squirmed on Isaac’s dick made the boy want to fuck him harder.

Isaac let out animalistic growls, words escaping him. His drawn out cries were muffled as he bit into his lips. He threw his head back, gasping for air.

Stiles lost himself in the euphoria of Isaac’s rigid cock fucking him open. His ass trembled around Isaac’s thick shaft, opening easily to the thick erection that penetrated him.

“Fuck, Isaac,” Stiles gasped. “I’m going to come.”

“Come for me,” Isaac panted.

Isaac tightened his grip on Stiles’ hips, his nails leaving angry red trails in the boy’s pale skin. He moved his hips after and faster, thrusting up into Stiles and making the boy scream.

Spurts of come erupted from the head of Stiles’ cock, spilling across his torso and against Isaac’s firm abs.

Isaac grabbed Stiles’ hands, steadying him as the boy began to sway.

Stiles drew in heavy breaths and tried to steady himself.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

“It’s okay,” Isaac assured him. “You’ve already made me come once. Are you okay?”

Stiles nodded. He slowed his breathing and looked down at Isaac with a cheeky grin. “What’s next?”

Stiles flipped through the book and stopped at one of the pages. He showed Stiles the picture.

“You’re dick’s already in me, so I guess you get another round of topping,” Stiles said softly.

Isaac rolled the boy onto the sheets, lifting his waist up and coiling Stiles’ legs around his waist as he leant forward, crushing their mouths together in order to muffle their moans.

Isaac drew back slowly, resting his forehead against Stiles’ and brushing his lips across Stiles’ ever so delicately.

“Are you sure you’re okay to keep going?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles whispered. “I want this.”

“Okay,” Isaac agreed, sitting back slightly.

He rolled his hips, burying his length deep inside Stiles and making the boy whimper from overstimulation.

He began to move faster, drawing his length out to the tip before slamming into Stiles’ ass again.

Stiles clawed at the bedsheets, balling his fists and scratching at the soft cotton.

Isaac nipped at his throat, not hard enough to leave a mark, but just hard enough to make Stiles cry out. Isaac sat back, grabbing Stiles hips and thrusting into him faster.

Stiles’ fingertips trailed up the curves of Isaac’s spine. He struggled to contain his gasps and groans.

They were a mess of primal sweat, erotic gasps, carnivorous grunts and panting breaths.

Isaac buried his face into the curve of Stiles’ shoulder, stifling his rugged gasps as he began to thrust a little deeper and a little faster. He reached down between their bodies, taking Stiles’ rigid length in his hands. He slowly moved his hand up and down the boy’s shaft, listening to him whimper and feeling him tremble beneath his touch.

“Holy shit,” Isaac gasped. “Your ass feels so good. Oh fuck!”

“Oh, shit,” Stiles said breathlessly. “I’m going to come again.”

Isaac pulled his hand away from Stiles’ length and slid his arms around Stiles’ waist, holding him close and moving faster.

Stiles hit his climax, his body shuddering as the euphoric sensation rolled over him.

Isaac slowly withdrew from Stiles.

“Your turn to top,” Isaac panted, reaching for the lube and readying his eager hole.

“Are you sure you’re okay with that?” Stiles asked. “I mean, I’m happy to bottom if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want you to fuck me hard and make me scream,” Isaac purred, leaning in close and bringing his lips to Stiles’.

Stiles ravished his mouth, making Isaac whimper and weaken in his hold. He ran his fingers through Isaac’s sandy blonde curls and tugged at them, pulling the boy back.

“Since you still need to get yourself working, you might as well warm me up too,” Stiles instructed.

Isaac didn’t need any more instructions. He crawled down the bed and brought his mouth to Stiles’ dick. He wrapped his hand around the base of Stiles’ cock and sucked at the tip. He swirled his tongue around the head, sinking his mouth down to his fist. He tightened his mouth around the boy’s thick erection and dragged his lips back up the length, listening to Stiles moan and purr.

Isaac couldn’t help but moan as Stiles’ rigid length slid into his throat. He sank down to the hilt, warm tears stinging his eyes as he choked slightly on Stiles’ cock.

Beads of precome dribbled from the head of Stiles’ dick and across Isaac’s tongue.

Stiles reached around the boy, gently tugging at his thigh.

“Come here,” Stiles instructed. “I’ll get you warmed up too.”

Isaac obeyed, turning around and straddling Stiles’ chest, practically presenting himself to Stiles.

Stiles spread his ass cheeks and ran his tongue across Isaac’s opening, listening to the boy inhale and roll his hips towards his mouth. Stiles ran his hands along Isaac’s inner thighs, pulling him closer. He dragged his tongue across Isaac’s entrance again, stopping to swirl the tip of his tongue in slow, torturous circles.

Isaac let out unrestrained gasps and groans, the vibrations going straight to Stiles’ dick as the boy began to suck him more enthusiastically.

Stiles reached around him and brought his hand to Isaac’s precome-slick cock, gently running the palm of his hand against his length.

Isaac moaned loudly as Stiles slid his tongue inside the boy’s ass.

Isaac’s hips twitched, indecisive of whether to roll into Stiles’ hand or back against his face.

“Do you like that?” Stiles asked coyly, smirking at the sound of the boy’s whimpers. He gently sucked at his entrance, dragging his tongue across it before quickly lapping at it again. He set a pattern of slow drags, soft sucking and quick flicks of his tongue that tortured erotic gasps from the boy.

Isaac squirmed about helplessly as he tried to press harder against Stiles’ face, frustrated moans filling the air as Stiles lightly flicked his tongue against his entrance.

Stiles could feel the boy’s cock growing harder and slicker, the lingering come from his last orgasm mixing with the new wave of precome that spilled from the head and dripped over his hand.

Stiles repeated the pattern, harassing animalistic groans from Isaac as he dipped his tongue in and out of his opening.

He reached across the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube. He popped open the lid and spread the cool gel across his fingers. He pressed his fingertips against Isaac’s opening, slowly massaging the tense muscle before sliding one finger in, pushing against the pressure and resistance. He sank in one knuckle at a time, listening to Isaac’s muffled broken cry.

“Relax, baby,” Stiles purred as he sunk his finger in deeper, feeling Stiles’ ass clamp around his knuckles. He slowly worked his finger in and out of the boy.

Isaac’s whimpers grew louder and louder.

Stiles waited a moment for Isaac to settle before sliding his fingers in further.

A heavy moan dragged its way out of the boy’s chest, the sound going straight to Stiles’ dick.

“Oh, fuck,” Stiles gasped, his hips buckling up towards Isaac’s mouth.

He took a second to regain his senses before teasing Isaac open with his fingers.

The boy’s moans grew louder and louder.

“There?” Stiles whispered teasingly, slowly working his fingers back and forth and curling his tips again.

Stiles smirked at the boy’s unrestrained cries.

“You make such nice noises,” Stiles purred.

Isaac slowly pulled back and ran his tongue around the head of the Stiles’ cock, returning the torturous teasing. He lapped at the head, his breath rolling over his slick length and eliciting a broken cry from the man. He relinquished his grip on the base of Stiles’ cock and let him sink his length into the boy’s mouth, all the way down to the hilt.

“Oh fuck,” Stiles grunted. “Okay, that’s enough.”

Isaac whimpered as he sat back and looked over his shoulder at Stiles with glistening blue eyes that begged for more.

“You get a choice: either I come in your mouth or in your ass,” Stiles insisted.

“In my ass,” Isaac replied without the slightest hint of hesitation or shame.

“Alright then, get on your hands and knees,” Stiles instructed.

Isaac obeyed, crawling off of Stiles and sticking his ass up in the air.

“Edge of the bed,” Stiles reminded him, showing him the picture again.

Isaac obeyed.

Stiles leant forward, arching over Isaac in order to litter kisses across the boy’s shoulders and down the curve of his spine. He set his hands on Isaac’s slender hips and rolled his thumbs in circles, feeling the tense muscles twitch beneath his ivory skin.

Stiles teased at Isaac’s eager entrance with the head of his come-slick cock, making the boy whimper and arch back towards Stiles.

Stiles smirked as he slowly rolled his hips forward and sank into Isaac.

Both boys let out a loud groan as a wave of pleasure rolled over them.

Stiles rocked his hips in slow shallow thrusts. He rolled his hips into Stiles, stirring up the boy’s insides with his thick dick.

Isaac let out quiet moans, his lips quivering as he panted for breath.

Stiles ran his hands down the man’s thighs and back up to his ass, massaging the soft tissue as he pulled out and rolled his hips back into Isaac’s tight ass, sinking deeper into him and moving faster and faster.

Isaac shivered with lust and let out soft whimpers and mews as he clawed at the sheets, balling the soft cotton into his fists.

Stiles rolled his hips tantalisingly slow.

Isaac whimpered in response, desperate for friction. He rolled his hips, pushing himself over Stiles’ length. His firm cheeks bounced off Stiles’ hips as Isaac let out rugged cries.

“That’s it, baby,” Stiles hummed, rolling his hips forward slightly to encourage Isaac. “Fuck yourself over my dick. Good boy.”

Isaac whined, desperate for more.

Stiles watched Isaac’s tight ass consume his dick, rocking all the way forward until only the head of the boy’s cock was inside of him and then slamming back over his length, taking him to the hilt.

He set his hands on Isaac’s hips, steadying him as he put the boy out of his misery and returned the favour.

Broken moans fell past Isaac’s lips, escalating into drawn out cries as Stiles straightened his back, braced his hands on the boy’s hips and trusted into his ass, faster and faster.

Stiles grunted, his stomach tensing as he grew closer to his climax. He braced his hand on Isaac’s broad shoulder, using it as a grip to pull the boy’s body back over his dick.

Isaac threw back his head, inhaling the inescapable intoxicating bitter scent of primitive sweat and undeniable arousal that hung in the air.

Stiles angled his hips and thrusted against Isaac’s prostate, driving the boy mad with pleasure.

Isaac cried out, his nails dragging at the sheets as his whimpers and moans escalated into one drawn-out cry.

“Tell me how you want it,” Stiles whispered.

“In me,” Isaac begged. “Please, come in me.”

Stiles rolled his hips a few more times, burying his dick deep inside of Isaac as he hit his climax. Spurts of come spilled from the head of his cock, filling Isaac’s ass.

He rolled his hips in shallow thrusts as the man’s tight ass milked him until he was spent.

Isaac purred, content with the sensation of Stiles’ seed filling his ass.

His thighs trembled as he slumped back on his ankles. The mattress wavered beneath him as he sat back.

“I’ve got an idea of my own,” Stiles panted. “And I think I’ve got one more in me.”

Stiles crawled onto the bed, wound his arms around Isaac’s waist and pulled the boy up onto his knees, setting Isaac down in his lap. He buried his face into the curve of Isaac’s neck inhaling the scent of primitive sweat and the sweet smell of the soap that lingered on his skin.

Stiles straightened his back, realigning his cock with Isaac’s ass. He thrust into him, hard enough that the boy fell back against Stiles’ chest, his head lulling back against the boy’s shoulder.

Stiles angled his hips and thrusted up into him violently, pounding his ass.

Isaac’s moans were strangled into broken gasps as he grew closer and closer to his climax.

Isaac cried out, lifting his arm and reaching back to thread his fingers through Stiles’ unkempt hair.

Stiles reached around Isaac’s slender body and brought his hand to the boy’s twitching erection. He slid his hand up and down Isaac’s dick.

“Stiles!” Isaac howled, hitting his climax and coming.

Stiles sank his teeth into the pale flesh of Isaac’s shoulder, his hips sputtering as he thrust into Isaac’s ass and came. He pressed tender kisses against the red marks that tainted Isaac’s pale flesh. He nuzzled his face into the curve of the boy’s neck, holding him still as they rode out their orgasms.

He slowly withdrew from Isaac, setting the smaller boy down among the sheets and slumping down next to him.

“Are you okay?” Isaac asked, curling up beside Stiles and nuzzling his face into the boy’s warmth.

“Yeah, I just need a moment,” Stiles panted, his head spinning and adrenaline coursing through his veins.

“How long before the others get home?” Isaac muttered.

“Hours,” Sties replied. He turned and looked at Isaac eyes glittering as a devilish smirk lit up his face. “Enough time for another round.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
